Duke Sateriajis Venomania
by KokuyosekiKogo
Summary: The tragic retelling of a man who had descended into the deadly sin of luxuria. What despair had eaten away at him to make a contract with a devil? What had caused his descent into his madness? And who's the one that is going to stop him from taking others into the depths of lust? Based on Razzy's edition of "Madness of Duke Venomania." Kaito/Miku, Rated T-16 for sexuality
1. Chapter I: The Edge of Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid; all rights belong to their respectful owners such as Yamaha and Crypton. The song "Madness of Duke Venomania" belongs to Akuno-P a.k.a. mothy and lyrical translation belongs to Razzyness.

Warnings: The following Fanfiction is rated "M" for mature audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. Anyone who is under the age limit, I am saying before you are scarred for life "DO NOT READ!" I'm _not_an explicit writer, but this is as far as I dare go. Also note that this fanfiction is my own retelling of the venomous duke of Evillous and before anyone starts flaming me about the side couple a.k.a. Kaito/Miku, don't read it if you don't like it.

A/N: This fanfiction was inspired from Razzyness' English version of the Seven Deadly Sins song "Madness of Duke Venomania" by mothy on YouTube. Afterwards the muse hit me to write this fanfiction. After I got permission from Razzyness to use his lyrics this fanfiction was born. Of course my second reason for writing this FF was that there weren't any FFs for "Madness of Duke Venomania" that either weren't well written or they had Kaito/Meiko on the side. (I have no problems with Kaito/Meiko, I'll respect those who are fans of that couple, but please also respect that I prefer Kaito/Miku, okay? Good.) Afterwards I thought "Oh WTHeck I'll write my own" afterwards this was made. Without further ado: _Sāa, odorou ka_? (Now, shall we dance?)

The Madness of Duke Sateriajis Venomania

**Chapter I: The Edge of Insanity**  
_"I want to forget, the person that I used to be  
People used to laugh and make fun of me...  
Yes, she was the one  
My friend since we were both so young,  
All she did was laugh and make a fool of me." _  
- Razzyness, "Madness of Duke Venomania"

He was lost. The shadows that surrounded him reflected the darkness of despair and the pain of agony that stained his soul.

Hiding out in the slums where no one would find him to tantalize him, or torment him, he thought over how terrible fate, or whatever gods that ruled this world, was to let him live.

His mother died while giving birth to him and his father had turned against him after losing his beloved wife. Afterwards his father had mentally, emotionally and bordered on physically abused him. The servants would make snide remarks about him behind his back and during balls, soirées and other social gatherings the room would grow silent whenever he entered. While at school the other schoolboys would tease, slur, curse and insult him, pointing and laughing at him to the point his knees would give way and he would bury his face into his hands and let the misery take over.

He was ridiculed for so long, hurt by the taunts and teases of those around him because of the mere fact that he was different. Oftentimes he believed that all the residents of Asmodin rejected him, and more importantly,_ her_.

Gumina Glassred.

She was the first girl he ever felt drawn to since he was a child. Whenever she was around he felt an indescribable stir within his chest. The soft jade tresses of her hair, her porcelain soft skin, and more importantly the glow of her teal eyes whenever he saw her smile. Since he was young, he thought of numerous ways to make her smile at him and see her eyes alight with love for him. Her parents had made an arrangement with his father for her to be wed to him, and oh, how joyous did he feel when he found out that the girl he liked was to be his future bride. Unfortunately the same could not have been said for Gumina.

She would always ridicule him just as much as everyone else. Once he made a small gesture of kindness like picking up her hat after the wind blew it off, and she snatched it from his hands and leered at him. Another time he had given her a gift of roses that would complement her hair; she would just smack at his hand making him toss the flowers away and snickered maliciously. Apparently this was her way of rebelling against her parent's wishes to an arranged marriage, and because his face was such a loathly face she could take pride in upsetting him.

As they grew older the worse and worse the ache in his heart increased. And worse and worse did the tormenters bestow upon him their pains. Every vile word that came from their lips was like the backlash of a whip. What had added insult to injury was that out of all those who had hurt him, Gumina's remarks cut into him like a knife.

Today was the day that he was to announce the day he was to marry Gumina to the other nobles. And the day he thought would be his most glorious was his most disastrous. That day his father died and even on his deathbed the old man spat at him saying that all that he would be the downfall of everything he worked for, his last words being that he wished he had a better son than him. What was worse than the old man's spiteful words was the fact that during the evening soirée that he would announce his pledge to marry Gumina, did she not only publicly humiliate him by claiming he was sexually impotent, she also said vulgarly that she would never share the marital bed with a man such as him with the most wicked leer on her beautiful features.

It was too much for him. All he could do was run out while everyone had laughed and hide himself in the darkness. All he could do was run out into the darkness, run from the pain, run from the grief, run from the sorrow, run from the humiliation. Tears had stung his eyes, and he let them fall in his endeavor to escape. He didn't know how long or how far he ran but he didn't care he wanted to be anywhere but there. He stumbled and fell, and it was then he took in his surroundings, the slums Luxur; the capital city of Asmodin. No one would find him here, in fact he felt so horrible on the outside that he could find acceptance in this horrid place. It was then that he curled into ball and let his despair and sorrow take over. He couldn't live anymore, in this torrid world that tortured him so much and more than that, he wanted to be granted the sweet bliss of death.

**"You poor thing." **A voice whispered from the darkness. He couldn't tell whether this voice was male or female but it sounded sympathetic.

He looked up and before him was a figure wearing a white cloak with amethyst and gold patterns on the hem and hood that resembled flames. He couldn't see his face save for the figure's chin and thin mouth that was stretched into an evil smile.

"Who are you?" he asked.

**"I have gone by many names, but for now you can call me a Prince of this World, I'm here because your despair is what lured me to you, my lord, Sateriajis." **The cloaked figure said before he fell into a graceful bow before the disgraced lord.

Next Chapter: "The Descent into Madness"  
_Facilis descensus Averni _

A/N: Yes. Finally the first chapter is completed. Note to everyone, I DO NOT approve of Faustian contracts of ANY sort, but since I'm making my own version of "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" or "Dance with Asmodeus," I have to add that part into the work. Well. I hope you are all enjoying this and I hope you will review.


	2. Chapter II: The Descent into Madness

A/N: Before we all begin, I must warn that there's going to be a Faustian contract so DO NOT even try this at home kids, I don't care what _Kuroshitsuji_ claims otherwise. So, now, in the words of Dracula "Let us begin!"

**Chapter II: The Descent into Madness**  
_"He wanted my soul, I signed away my life to him  
Power in my hands, was what he gave me." _  
- Razzyness, "Madness of Duke Venomania"

He was in shock, someone was actually bowing before him, and someone had actually shown him the respect that he had deserved, the respect he had always wanted. What was even more surprising was that whoever this was he was a prince and he was _bowing_to him. He didn't care who or what this person, or being this was, all he cared about was the fact he was given something that he was never given in his life.

**"I know you are speechless," **the figure whispered, **"but I can offer you more than just a bow. You could say that I am your spider's thread that will help you escape from this pit of despair, and give you a fresh start. I can offer anything of your heart's desires."**

"My heart's…desires…" Sateriajis asked, bewildered.

"**Yes, what is it that you truly want? Wait, I know what it is you truly desire, recognition, status, and more than that, you want power."**

"Power…what kind of power?"

**"The power I offer differs from each individual I grant it to. My guess is that there is so much repressed lust within you that I will give you the ability to have every woman fall to your feet. As an extra I can give you the beauty you've been seeking, a manor house, riches, and even a position in the Court of Asmodin. All these things I will give you along with this ability but there is a price." **The last words almost came out as a hiss.

"I'll give you anything, just name it!" Sateriajis demanded, now rising onto his knees before the cloaked figure.

**"Anxious, are we?" **the shadow chuckled, **"Very well. This is a pact, should you die your soul shall belong to me." **The figure stretched out a taloned hand and pointed to Sateriajis' heart.** "Do you still wish to make this covenant with me?"**

Sateriajis had to make a decision, wither he was going to go back to the world that hated and despised and would no doubt, ridicule him once more, or he could take this tempting offer and grant him all the things he had wanted, but never received. It was all so tempting. He could almost feel the rush of delight and pride of these gifts and if he felt like this before the offer, he could only imagine what having this gift was going to be like.

He made his choice.

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

The figure removed its cowl and before Sateriajis was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. The being held both the traces of the gorgeousness of a woman, but also held the striking, masculine features of a man, blackish tyrian-dyed strands were pulled into a tight ponytail on the back of its head and its skin was translucent white but the most predominant feature was its eyes, one eye had a violet iris with black retinas, while the other had violet retinas and a black iris, and blood-red slits for pupils. The being reached into the folds his cloak and unsheathed a hidden sword and pointed the tip blade at Sateriajis' heart. After having a closer look Sateriajis noticed the sword resembled a Levianthian katana. Appearing upon the claw that brandished the sword was a purple pentagram with a rose-like pattern underneath, surrounded by a ring of flames.

**"Then I, Prince Asmodeus, grant unto you your wish, till death, though I must warn you," **he smirked before saying, **"this will hurt just a little."**

Within the blinking of an eye, Prince Asmodeus impaled the katana deep into the heart of his recent contractee. Sateriajis felt the intense pain of the stab, but it was nothing compared to the rush of heat that ran throughout his body as the pentagram and the sword became lit with hellfire. His blood began pulsing hot through his veins like lava. His breathing became ragged; almost as if his lungs couldn't receive enough oxygen. He gripped the blade, cutting his palms in the process, in an attempt to anchor his sanity as the fire became most unbearable. When the heat had completely consumed him and the darkness that was lurking at the corner of his eyes had taken him, the last thing he saw was Prince Asmodeus cackling away like the demon he was.

* * *

He felt so warm; it surrounded him like a cocoon. When he sighed into his pillow and it then that he noticed that the environment had changed. Instead of the alleyway where he collapsed, he found himself in a well-furnished bedroom, the mauve drapes were translucent enough to let in some moonlight, and the king-sized bed he lay on was blanketed with white silkened sheets and a dark amethyst cover. He looked down at himself and saw that his hands were longer, thinner, and paler than his previous ones. He then felt his face and instead of hard, rough skin it felt soft and smooth to his touch, and from his inspection he could feel that his facial features were more angular, more striking. He then ran his hand through his hair and sure enough it ran like water through his fingers, and saw that his strands were now tyrian-dyed and longer than it previously was. He then got up and looking at the floor-length mirror on the side, he could tell from the nightshirt he wore that his body had changed. It was muscular, but not overly muscular, thin, but not scrawny, and when he looked into his face he saw that his face now resembled that of the Prince and his eyes had turned into a fierce purple.

"My lord," a voice called out, interrupting his self-admiration. The voice belonged to a young woman that appeared out of nowhere, she had chocolate brown hair pulled into two a low braids, her skin had a coffee cream hint to it and her crimson eyes were completely blank, she wore a white and violet maid outfit and carried in with her a highly expensive set of clothes.

"Who are you?"

"I am your servant sent by the Prince. He has instructed me to serve you until the end of your pact. I have gone by many names, but you can call me whatever you wish." she said with a monotone. "So then, shall we get you dressed for the evening?"

"Yes."

An hour later he looked into the mirror again and saw how his clothes had enhanced his new found good looks. He wore white trousers, a white undershirt, complete with lace cuffs, over that he wore a mauve silk waistcoat, over that he wore an amethyst velvet tailcoat, below he wore knee high black leather boots. Afterwards he pulled his hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon, only leaving his long bangs in the front. It was all tasteful and elegant and he couldn't recall a time he was so dressed up.

"My Lord, would you like to view the manor?"

"Yes."

Within the hour he found out that the manor consisted of three floors, including a two-floored basement filled luxurious individual bedrooms, a common room and a hot spring. The ground floor held the most exquisite dining hall, a well-furnished drawing room, a ballroom and a great hall where a mahogany throne faced the set of double doors. The second floor held over twenty apartments for future guests and a luxurious bath, and the top floor held his personal quarters. There was also a garden with blossoming varieties of roses, and many other blossoms including alyssum, viscaria and rhododendron. The architecture was hard and striking; the whole manor house looked as if it were made of marble and stone with a dark hint of violet.

He could not have asked for more.

In the darkness of the night, the Prince returned and bowed before him once again.

**"I have granted you your heart's desires, but from now on, you are no longer the man you once were. You are now a living aphrodisiac, a poison to all virgins; you are now Duke Sateriajis Venomania. And as a reminder of our contract I give you this,"** the prince then presented to the newly titled Duke the katana had he had used to ensure their deal. **"This is the Venom Sword, the Vessel of Lust, use my gifts well."**

The moment he grasped the sword's violet hilt, did Sateriajis begin his descent into madness.

Next Chapter: "The Pleasures of Luxuria"  
_Odorōyo kono hāremu de?_

A/N: To all my brothers and sisters, I know this is a fantasy that someone came up with and I know that once someone crosses the line between fantasy and reality that's when things go crazy. (That was the reason why I quit _Kuroshitsuji_ and _xxxHolic_it was getting to real for me -don't ask for details. -_-) Anyway Read and review.

P.S. Kudos goes to the one who can spot the _Kuroshitsuji Musical II: The Most Beautiful Death in the World_ reference.


	3. Chapter III: The Pleasures of Luxuria

A/N: Caution: this chapter is going to get pretty graphic. This is my final warning. Also note that originally I thought that in Madness of Duke Venomania, the side couple - a.k.a. Kaito and his lover that he lost - was open to the fan's interpretation of the song -i.e. Miku/Kaito, Meiko/Kaito, Luka/Kaito or Gumi/Kaito. (Since I'm a Miku/Kaito fan you know which choice I made.) My only research at the time this FF was being written was a small summary on the Vocaloid article on the Seven Deadly Sins series about which Vocaloid was named what in the world of Evillous and that Duke Venomania owned a sword a.k.a. the Vessel of Lust. However now that that said research had been updated I now know that the side couple was Yufu/Kaito and that Miku's character went into prostitution after the Venomania Event (note: read "Flower of the Plateau".) Fortunately this is why God created fanfiction; it can be anyone's interpretation. Besides I had already written two thirds of this FF before the wikia article was updated, I mean no offence to those who are die-hard canon fans of the Evillous Chronicles, so I apologize ahead of time before we go further into this FF. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and please... review.

**Chapter III: The Pleasures of Luxuria**  
_"Powers of the devil were given to him just for charming us  
He was luring lonely women to the mansion for only the lust  
Brining us one by one, he chose women and we gave him all our trust  
He was building up a harem"_  
- Razzyness, "Madness of Duke Venomania"

"Now, shall we dance?"

The first woman to step across the threshold and into the arms of the mysterious Duke was a young tailor by the name of Lukana Octo. He first saw her when she had passed by him as she was reaching the commoner quarter from the aristocratic quarter. Sateriajis couldn't deny the rush of lust when he had seen those lovely rose pink strands and azure pools. After all, those features reminded him of the portraits he saw of his late mother, whom he never knew. He had long endured the old man's tirades of how beautiful she was and how he had taken her life and then, on top all of that, after a day of researching the young woman, he found out Lukana was born on the same day that his mother had breathed her last. It was only fitting that she be his first.

He saw her working intently on a black kimono with a violet rose and red seed pattern with sewn in golden stones. As she began working on a sash with pink ripples, teal wind-like patterns, and flecks of blue did Sateriajis introduce himself. After praising her for her work, Lukana had told him the kimono was a commission for a friend of hers in the Levianthian Court. However as he pressed on to convince her to tell more about herself, she admitted that she had a lover, but he hadn't returned her sentiments. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to stab at the memory of his father, as she stared at him with those swooning beautiful light blue eyes, did he whisper soft words of love to her. While Duke Venomania persuaded the young tailor that he could love her in the stead of the man she could not have, he slowly traced his fingers down her back and circled around her waist. She was breathing heavily as he told her that she could come with him or she could stay and suffer from her envy.

She made her choice and passed the point of no return.

When he had come to her that night, she was waiting for him like a newlywed on the eve of her marriage. As he looked upon her, he had forgotten to breathe at the sight of her loveliness. She resembled a tousled nymph as she lay back against the pillows, those beautiful tresses spread about her like waterfall of pink. Her curves were beautifully accented and enhanced by the mauve nightgown she wore, the provocative split revealed her slim legs. Upon her thigh was a fuchsia garter and her eyes glowed in the candlelight, increasing her allure. She rose up slightly; giving him a generous view of the hollow between her breasts and lifted her hand, beckoning him to join her. Her teasing was driving him crazy, arousing him to no end. He barely had time to pull off his tailcoat before he pressed himself against her lithe body, his lips crashing down on hers.

He felt her hands tangle into his hair and she moaned when his tongue slid the length of her own as she arched her back. He pulled away a bit to look upon her and he couldn't deny the pleasure that coursed through him at the sight of those azure pools staring dreamily up at him as she caressed his cheek. He licked his lips at the sight and Lukana thought she had seen a faint hint of purple upon his tongue. She pressed her lips to his and slid her tongue over his lower lip, as she undid the ascot around his neck. He groaned against her mouth as he snapped up and took off his vest and his shirt. As she looked upon his muscular form, she slid her fingertip over the jut of his hip and he hissed as he crushed himself to her once more.

He kissed her again and his lips then moved from her cheek to her ear and down her throat. She moaned at the flames that began to dance along her skin everywhere his mouth had trailed. Not only was his mouth moving, so was his hand. It roamed over her body, caressing every curve, from her breast, across her ribs, down her waist over her hip and then down to her thigh, his hand brushing the silkened fabric of her garter before hitching her leg over his hip.

Thus did the two weave themselves into the depths of lust.

* * *

The second girl that he had taken was a cute, young girl named Mikulia Greonio. She had beautiful turquoise hair and matching cerulean eyes and her skin was the same porcelain tone of Gumina's. She was a mere peasant girl that no one would have cared about. He had seen her in the gardens of the Asmodean embassy while he was on a diplomatic mission within Elphegort, considering his new position as the Asmodean ambassador, and wondered why someone of her social status was there. After pardoning himself, he had secretly watched her as she sat there looking upon the blossoms and singing to herself until he saw her eyes brighten when she saw that blue-haired illegitimate older brother of the Marlonian Queen, Kachees Crim. Kiyote, the Asmodean prince and his partner in diplomacy, had invited him to the soirée that was to be held within the embassy. However, the Duke knew that there was another reason why Kachees was there and it became evident when he saw the Elphegortian peasant and the Marlonian prince together. Kachees apparently had fallen for Mikulia and the way the two looked at each other, it was completely obvious how they felt for each other. While he watched him rendezvousing with the ragged girl, thoughts of jealousy filled his mind and now he could understand why Lukana had suffered so from that bitter sin.

Only after Kachees had left, before leaving a kiss upon Mikulia's soft lips, did Sateriajis make his move. He appeared as if out of nowhere behind the smiling girl, whispering in her ear how fleeting teenage love actually was.

The Duke had to hold back a burst of laughter after seeing the look of surprise on her face and the squeal that came out of her lips when she turned to face him. He waited a few seconds until she calmed down before sowing the seeds of doubt into the young girl's heart, telling her all of the secrets that he knew that Kachees kept from her. He told Mikulia that before he met her, Kachees was a notorious playboy who slept with any woman of his choosing and on top all of that he was currently engaged to the third princess of the Belzenian Empire, a woman said to be of exceptional beauty. Who was she, a mere peasant girl, to get in the way of their marriage, especially since he had numerous women before her? What made her different than all the other women he'd had?

Sateriajis was shocked about how, oh so easily, that Mikulia had believed him and lost her faith, oh so quickly, in her lover. Afterwards, after drying her pristine tears, he had kissed her. He knew that the moment his lips came in contact with hers that her body would be awakened, burning with desire for him. Mikulia was used to being kissed by Kachees; however, his kisses were chaste in comparison to the Duke's. It was a burning sensation that seared across her lips and when his tongue brushed across hers, she wanted more of the forbidden fruit he was offering her.

Like Eve, she had taken the forbidden fruit and descended into sin.

Lukana greeted them as he brought his newest addition to the household, saying that she wanted to give the girl a gift of her own making. He noted that she still wore the nightgown she had worn when he had first taken her. However, she added black lace to the neckline, tied a black sash below her breasts, tied a black ribbon around her neck which held a pink rose and added another ribbon to her hair. She said that considering he was going to be adding more girls to the manor, she might as well make something that said they belonged to him. As such, she tailored a nightgown for Mikulia to wear on the evening of their consummation as well as a turquoise rose and garter that matched her hair.

Mikulia looked uncertainly at Lukana, but Sateriajis assured her that she and Lukana would make good friends and all thought left her once he had kissed her again.

That night he was allowed to see Lukana's handiwork and he had to admit her craftsmanship was incredible. What was even more amazing was the girl wearing it. Mikulia's gown was similar to Lukana's, both having the same top and color. The difference was instead of a form-fitting skirt with a provocative split, Mikulia's skirt fell an inch above the garter and flared out slightly and had two layers of pleated flounces, all enhancing her prettiness. As she sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed that she kept her lovely hair that fell in graceful waves down to her ankles, bound in those girlish pigtails, held by thin black bows on either side of her head, keeping her cuteness about her.

She smiled nervously at him as he removed his tailcoat. But instead of going at the young girl hard, like he did Lukana, he decided to take her slowly. Like a panther stalking his prey, he had approached Mikulia and began undoing the tie that held her nightgown up. She was having a hard time keeping her breathing even as his lips brushed over her jaw, her cheek, behind her ear, her eyelashes, before he caught her mouth in his own. Like Lukana she tangled her fingers into his hair, as their tongues began to intertwine. When she lost her breath, she found herself lying on the bed and noticed that not only were Sateriajis' lips upon her neck, but he had lowered the top to the point his hands could caress the supple curves that were her breasts and she arched into his touch. She had never been touched like this by Kachees; however, all thoughts of him left her when she felt his tongue flick over the exposed skin. She moaned rapturously at the sensation as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Sateriajis growled at the contact and reveled in the pleasure of making the virgin girl moan and silently beg for the poison he offered. He smirked as he let Mikulia attempt futilely to undo his vest and ascot. Once those garments were off, he had unbuttoned his shirt and he moaned as her hands caressed his chest and shoulders before undoing the tie that held his hair back and ran her fingers through the violet strands. He caught her lips again before he started moving against her causing her to nearly come undone in his arms. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she began pleading for more; the sound escaping her lips was like music to his ears.

She sang for him the whole night long.

* * *

After the arrival of Mikulia did Sateriajis began building up his harem.

One night he took Lukana and Mikulia to the local opera house for the current popular ballet that Lucifenia had to offer, -considering both girls had never been to a performance of the arts. On the stage the prima donna had caught his eye and her exquisite movements brought fire to his blood. Lukana and Mikulia didn't need to encourage him much to take the woman into his household, for after her performance did the mysterious Duke Venomania work his charms on Lolan Eve. She disappeared with the nobleman along with the two girls and found herself dancing to Sateriajis' lust that very evening.

Another time when he was called to the Asmodean court, he met the renowned fortune teller Mirigan Andi. She had answered before the question left his lips that she was there because many nobles and politicians had consulted her premonitions in times of war and financial crisis. However, her reason for being there was because the Minister of State had sought her out in order to find three missing girls, a tailor of Levianthian, a peasant girl from Elphegort, and a local celebrity. Sateriajis couldn't deny the chill that broke down his spine. However, he was still confident that he would not be discovered as the culprit, for all fortune tellers were bound by laws: they could not use their power to see their own future, nor could they see ahead until the person they sought made a decision. As such did he choose Mirigan to be his new wife, for if he was correct, she could not see him as the culprit because his choice involved her. As such when she began her reading, she could not see because a veil had descended upon her Sight. Afterwards, he had begun speaking to her and he knew his spell was taking effect, even though she showed signs of resistance, but she nonetheless gave in and fell into the darkness of pleasure.

Afterwards came another addition to the harem, Hakua Netsuma, a rather attractive white-haired girl with cerise eyes and large breasts. She had come to the mansion in search of employment because she had been asking around for work in order to keep up her drinking habit. Eventually her search resulted in her finding the countryside manor house, but what she didn't know was that her search brought her into the arms of the most beautiful man she ever met and resulted in her attacking the nobleman before Sateriajis even uttered a binding word.

On the eve of All Hallows, Duke Venomania decided to throw a masquerade ball. Not only would it give him the opportunity to find another woman to have, he also thought it would give the girls some form of entertainment, considering they needed an event as an outlet from being hidden in the mansion. Not only that but all the girls would be masked, no one would even know that the girls that had vanished would be among them. And it would also give Lukana an interesting project, for she requested that she should design all the costumes for the girls. Mikulia also volunteered to provide entertainment as a singer, Lolan also asked to dance before the guests, Mirigan requested to perform readings, and Hakua offered to serve drinks. It was a glorious night. The moonlight had made the partygoers look like ethereal beings in the silver rays; dancers had danced to and fro making their costumes flare out like wings, flames and flowers upon the dance floor and Sateriajis looking upon them like Prince Prospero himself. It was then he met his future lover, an aristocrat by the name of Sonika Sonic. She had been standing alone, like a wall flower and he had offered her his hand. They danced the night astray and she continued to dance for him even when the masquerade had ended.

He met the overly-stressed domestic helper, Priema Soap, while he was visiting a fellow nobleman who wanted to personally thank him for good time he had at the masquerade. When he arrived he met that lovely example of a black haired beauty. She smiled tentatively at him, but she walked with trepidation as she performed her master's orders. After speaking to the girl privately did he find out why. Apparently the poor girl was being continuously abused and harassed by her master and her only reason for staying was to support her ill younger sister. Sateriajis offered her a chance to escape and vowed that he would give her sister the support and medicine she needed, as long as she stayed with him. Priema took the spider's thread of false salvation.

The next day Sateriajis decided to give the girls of his harem gifts for their hard work at the masquerade two nights ago. After finishing his shopping for the girls, while Irina -the maid sent by the Prince- carried his parcels did he notice that sweet smell. He was led around by the nose until he reached the local bakery, and the owner, Lulien Tarner, was just as lovely as the pastries she made. He kept his intentions hidden by ordering individual treats for the girls, and after she closed shop for the day, did he pursue her. He had convinced her that she would experience the sweetest sensation if she came with him. She agreed and he later discovered how sweet she truly was.

The hardest girl that the Duke had ever mesmerized was the Belzenian solider, Teto Cetera. She held an incredible resistance to his charms and that's what made her all the more appealing. However, he was determined to have her and eventually after a long night of persuasion, she challenged him to duel for her future. If she won he was to leave her alone and never see her again under pain of death and if he won she was to become his. He agreed and drew out the Venom Sword. The sounds of screeching of blades and clashing limbs echoed throughout the night until the Vessel of Lust acted on its own will and disarmed the warrior. They continued their duel in the midst of silkened sheets over their moving bodies.

_Hating God yet making love like fallen angels, here the King of the Night, _

_It's the madness that I always felt right._

Next Chapter: The Burning of Darkness  
Luxuria devours

A/N: This where I NEED reviews. I need to know whether or not I succeeded in my attempt to write the _heated_ scenes involving foreplay and talking around the actual act. Pleeease review.

P.S. Kudos goes to the one who can spot the Phantom of the Opera reference.


	4. Chapter IV: The Burning of Darkness

A/N: Warning! Warning! Out of the pool kids cause it's going to get HOT! (This was THE hardest chapter for me to write, because I've reached my maximum intake... *faints from blood loss from too many nosebleeds*)

**Chapter IV: The Burning of Darkness  
**"_Once my plans progress to get these women undressed  
__Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness"_  
- Razzyness, "Madness of Duke Venomania"

Damn. Damn her. Damn those jade tresses. Damn those teal eyes that made a fool of him. Damn that smile upon those soft lips. Damn that man who had claimed her heart. Damn the world. And damn whatever gods that made a mockery of him now.

He had seen her again, that vixen who had led him into his personal descent into the abyss.

Gumina Glassred.

Sateriajis never knew that attending a Satarian soirée it would result in seeing her again and bringing about his doom. The main reason for the gathering was the announcement of her engagement to a Marquis. As he looked upon her, while she hung of the arm of the said nobleman, he felt that same stir in his chest as when he had first met her when they were children. However, seeing her now only made it worse, almost like there was a hole in his heart. Sateriajis couldn't deny the lust that seared through him, but he also felt something he hadn't felt in an eternity: rage. The pain of her tormenting him, the shame of her humiliating him, the jab of her rejection all accumulated and he felt the need to inflict upon her the same pain she had inflicted upon him. The burning flames of passion, the stinging of jealousy and the freezing ice of hatred clashed together all at once, causing a tortuous sensation in his heart like he had journeyed though every ring of hell.

As they danced together that night, she didn't recognize the young man she had once tormented and humiliated. Instead she blushed at the sight of the handsome Duke Venomania whose masculine charms were widely known throughout Evillous. The sight of her flirtatious smile that he had longed to see upon her when they were young brought back the memories of his torment at her hands. He forced down showing how much pain she was causing him by merely looking at him the way she should have long ago; instead he smiled sanctimoniously and whispered dark seductive words that he knew would make her come to him. He gave her the choice of either coming to him or staying with her engaged. As they danced his hands glided over her arm, her shoulder, down her back and touched her breast, each movement making her pant and moan as he figuratively argued in favor of his offer.

She made her choice and descended into the darkness, unknowingly accepting the man she had rejected.

After having met the girls of the harem and being given a nightgown and a peridot garter and rose by Lukana did she come to him. However, instead of taking her in her room in the basement where the girls told her he usually came for them, Sateriajis had ordered Gumina to join him in drawing room. As she came over to him she noticed that the fire was lit by portraits of a man she found familiar but couldn't tell who it was because the paintings were so charred. She also noticed that Sateriajis had draped his tailcoat over the nearby couch and he stared at the flames with desperate expression and another emotion she couldn't name.

As he looked upon her, his amethyst eyes narrowed as he took in her beauty. The nightgown's skirt flared out slightly and fell a few inches above the garter upon her thigh and the split upon the bodice accented the hollow in between her breasts, giving his ravenous eyes a generous amount of skin, increasing his desire. Her jade tresses were pulled to the right side of her head by a thin ribbon and the curious expression on her face was just so...

In response to the convoluted and conflicting emotions he felt toward the woman, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and granting his lips the wish of bestowing a kiss. After a long century of crashing lips and flashing tongues, they broke apart and the look upon her face was one he had longed to see, the glow of adoration, the glow that was denied to him. Deep down he knew that look was false; every girl of the harem had it whenever they met his hypnotic gaze. Even so, he couldn't help hoping that hers were genuine. He crashed his lips to hers again and she found herself lying on the couch with half of her nightgown off, while he had taken a majority of his clothes off. She tried to cover her exposed breasts but he caught her wrists and held them on either side of her head after hissing "Don't hide yourself from me," before jerking her gartered thigh over his hip and crashing his lips to hers again.

After he had finished removing the rest of their clothes, had Sateriajis then taken her. He broke away from her mouth so he could look upon her pleasured expression. Her breathing was labored and her eyes fluttered with pain and bliss. He freed her wrists and as a result she grasped his shoulders. The moment her fingers trailed and her nails dug into the heated skin of his back did he crash his lips to her already swollen lips again and entwined his tongue with hers.

Blood and sweat mingled as they descended and ascended into the hellish flames of desire and the heaven of ecstasy.

* * *

Meilis Belzenia knew what everyone thought of her. She had whatever man she wanted when she wanted and she was easy to provoke. Those rumors came with being not only a princess of an Empire but also being a leading general of the Belzenian army. Being a princess meant that she would be the center of more criticism and gossip than the average human. Of course, it didn't help that she was having an affair with the Asmodean Prince, Kiyote, while she was currently engaged to the Marlonian Prince. Despite the accusations and the rumors, her soldiers honored and revered her and many within their ranks had even thought her to be an incarnation of the Goddess of Victory.

When Meilis set her foot on a battlefield, she felt as if she became her true self. During that short time, she loses herself in the fighting and feels the powerful rush of victory when the battle has ended. She savors the sweet taste of freedom from the forced existence of being a princess. There she is free from the control of her father, the Emperor Alessandro, and she can be herself. However, having freedom wasn't enough. She wanted to rebel in ways that wouldn't betray the country she loved. Therefore she slept with Kiyote losing herself in passion and lust as a means to slam her fists against the gilded cage of the forced destiny of being wed to someone she didn't love.

However, just because she didn't love Kachees Crim, her future husband, didn't mean she couldn't be friends with him.

Kachees was one of the few people who understood her and knew the pains and troubles that befell one of such a high position, though he had it worse than her, due to the fact he was illegitimate. He, too, rebelled against the ideas of an arranged marriage by losing himself in lust, that was, until he met Mikulia Greonio.

Meilis was happy to know that Kachees had found someone to love and it was evident how much he loved her because he didn't take her immediately after having met her and gotten to know her. The Belzenian princess couldn't deny the feeling of happiness that surged through her to know that her best friend had found love. Meilis had to admit she was envious, not because she was jealous of Mikulia, but because Kachees had experienced an emotion she only dreamed of feeling. Even though Kachees knew that love between a peasant and a prince -albeit an illegitimate prince, but still a prince nonetheless- was forbidden, he still would give anything and everything to see Mikulia again. Meilis decided to aid the two lovers in finding places where they could meet- oftentimes with the help of Kiyote- free from prying eyes because she wished the best for Kachees and wanted to give to him what she would never have.

However, the dream that Meilis made for them came to an end when Mikulia had disappeared.

Kachees literally went to pieces and was inconsolable when he heard that she was gone. Meilis had promised him she would do everything in her power to return Mikulia to him alive. Doing so resulted in her devising a scheme of using Mirigan Andi, the renowned fortune teller, as a means of finding who had taken her. After asking for Kiyote's help, she convinced him to set her plan into action. However, the plan came to naught when Mirigan not only couldn't see the suspect but she had also vanished herself. Kachees and Meilis took matters into their own hands and decided to search for the culprit themselves.

After the reported disappearance of Hakua Netsuma by her brother, Hakuon, did they discover that the disappearances took place in Asmodin. After a day of research, they found an announcement by Duke Venomania of his masquerade ball on the eve of All Hallows. Kachees and Meilis managed to disguise themselves in time as partygoers and it was there they found a lead. At the masquerade the masked songstress not only had Mikulia's turquoise tresses and hairstyle, the same skin tone and smile, but she had also sang songs that she would only reserve for Kachees in their meetings. Meilis had to hold back the young man from taking action, lest he should rouse suspicion and sure enough the next day they found out that an aristocrat from Elphegort had gone missing.

They checked the guest list of all who had attended Duke Venomania's ball that night and they sought out every male who was written as a potential suspect. Kachees however got a hunch that it was probably the one who had held the masquerade and, before he could rile himself up, Meilis told him there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. Their search eventually led them to the former employer of Priema Soap, who had also gone missing, which wrote him off the suspect list, but that didn't mean Meilis could not convict him for mistreatment of his servants.

After two weeks, five Asmodean nobles were written off the list. Unfortunately three other girls had vanished, an immigrant baker from Lucifenia, a bodyguard of the Belzenian royal family- much to Meilis' frustration- and a Satarian noblewoman.

Meilis didn't know who could be next in the disappearances. She only hoped that either the culprit would put an end to the crimes or she will have to catch him herself.

Currently taking advantage of the carriage ride to Luxur, Meilis was working diligently on the speech she planned on presenting to the said country's court and monarchs. Her intention was to place the purple country under political pressure so the perpetrator would be forced to reveal himself so she could bring Mikulia back to Kachees.

Unfortunately Meilis didn't predict that she would be joining Mikulia and the many others the offender had taken.

* * *

Even though Duke Sateriajis Venomania knew he was aiming too high when he decided that Meilis Belzenia should be his new wife, there were many other thoughts that filled his mind supporting his attempt to claim her. One, she was onto him and he knew that if Meilis continued her investigation he would be caught. The other reason was that the speech she made before the Asmodean monarchy and oligarchy brought fire to his blood. The icy passion in her voice as she requested- no, _demanded_- that the missing girls be returned had given the nobleman a chilling thrill as thoughts of lust pooled in his mind about how to break her fiery spirit and have her at his feet. He didn't care what position she was in. For when he put his mind to having a woman, he had them.

After the monarchs announced that the assembly would commune tomorrow to reveal their verdict, Sateriajis smirked as the Belzenian princess attempted to conceal her frustration at the delay as she announced she would retire to her rooms. The Duke wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by as he followed her and then pursued her. He almost smirked as Meilis attempted to hide her shock as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind her with his lips at her ear. After announcing himself as Duke Venomania and using his charms upon the hardened princess did he make the false pretense that he could help Meilis in finding the missing women.

Blinded by desperation, she believed him and unknowingly followed the perpetrator.

The Duke had brought her back to his manor house by means of a carriage ride provided by Irina and then did he reveal to her the missing girls, all of them garbed in their flimsy nightgowns and characteristic garters. When Meilis' eyes fell on Mikulia, she was relieved to know that she was alive. Unfortunately when she looked in her eyes, she felt that something was wrong with her... very wrong. Sateriajis had to hold back his laughter at Meilis' shock as Mikulia told her she had found a new man to love because he saved her from her previous dismal life as a peasant that Kachees didn't save her from, something Meilis knew Mikulia would never have said. It was when she looked at the other girls she saw that their eyes had become blank, almost as if they were under a spell. The Duke looked upon the assortment of ladies with not only lust but also the way a collector looked upon his assortment treasures. She then realized he had intended for her to join his collection and cursed herself for being stupid enough to have let him get under her skin.

The warrior princess was about to attack the philanderer, but he not only dodged her attack, not only caught her in his embrace, but also captured her lips with his own. The moment his lips came in contact with hers, Meilis felt an unbearable heat surge throughout her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her blood coursed through her veins like raging lava bringing a desire that needed to be quenched. After they broke apart, Sateriajis whispered similar dark, seductive words that he knew would bring Meilis to come to him, his hands trailing over her body spreading the unbearable sensation and break her.

She couldn't refuse and fell into the same pleasurable snare that held the captives.

After Lukana had given her nightgown and a crimson garter and tied a ribbon into her curled, chestnut hair, then did the Duke come to her. Sateriajis smiled as she still attempted to resist him as he took off his tailcoat and vest, her garnet eyes glaring daggers at him as the garments fell to the floor. His ravenous eyes took in her supple form as he looked from the blood red rose upon her neck, down the laced neckline to the split in between her breasts, from her waist down to the split upon her thigh, revealing the garter and finishing his inspection with her slim ankle, it made him want her more. She stood there with her fists tightening as he came closer, before pressing his body to hers and removing the tie that held her nightgown up with his teeth. She attempted to hold back a shudder as she felt his breath upon her neck and felt his hand upon her exposed thigh, slightly touching the fabric of the garter in the process. At the intake of breath, his lips crashed upon hers and she found herself lying on the bed, with her wrists pinned over her head and her thigh wrapped around Sateriajis's waist as their clothes started coming off and descended into the blackest of pleasures.

Meilis' mind was screaming against this man having her, but her body welcomed his rough, yet arousing caresses, his lips upon her now exposed skin, his muscular form pressing her to him. However, the thought came that if he was going to drive her crazy, she wasn't going alone. Using her experiences with Kiyote she ground her hips against his and caught his mouth with hers and bestowing a kiss that was meant to abuse. Their tongues fought for dominance as sweat began accumulate between their moving bodies. Eventually Meilis received her wish as their bodies arched together and she brought Duke Venomania over the edge with her.

That night, all that was left of Meilis' resistance was broken and she lost herself to the most passionate lover she ever met.

* * *

After the arrival of the Belzenian princess did the Duke's harem began to escalate.

The moment he saw those titian tresses he knew he was in trouble, he knew who those strands belonged to, Mikina Olpria. She was the wife of that bastard, Pikon, who one of the many who had abused him before his contract. Her auburn eyes would look upon him with pity when Pikon would torment him, fearing she was going to get the same treatment if she tried to defend him. However, Pikon was nowhere in sight and Mikina was dressed differently than she used to. She normally wore bright colors and had her hair down, now she was garbed in prudent black and her hair was pulled into a tight bun upon the back of her head and wore a veil over her eyes. When he began to speak to her did he find out that Pikon had died of consumption, and he left his grieving wife behind. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to stab at the memory of one of his tormentors, he had used his charms on the young widow and eventually she soon forgot about Pikon and then she forgot about everything after losing herself in blissful oblivion in Duke Venomania's arms.

One of the many things that Sateriajis knew about women, they loved flowers. Oftentimes he would give every addition to his harem one of their own choosing after their arrival, and again after he had slept with them. Over the course of time he learned that Lukana adored cherry blossoms, Mikulia, however, loved every variety of bloom, Gumina liked pansies, while Meilis had a soft spot for red flowers in general. However, when he met the new owner of the local flower shop, Anne Lee Sweets, it never crossed his mind that the florist was twice as old as he was, for she appeared to be in her mid-thirties and her skin had not one wrinkle, to top all of that, her virgin bloom was uncorrupted. After having given the girls their gifts of blossoms did he deflower Anne.

Due to his knowledge of the political world, the Duke knew that spies could be anywhere and anyone, and the best ones were Lucifenian. Lucifenia was a country that had the highest murder rate in all the realm of Evillous and the monarchy and the oligarchy lived off of the pain and suffering of the peasants and commoners. Because of civil unrest amongst these groups, the monarchy would hire members of the third class to act as their personal agents and inform the secret police about rebels. Due to the fact their families were starving, many took the false thread of salvation the monarchy granted them and many were now sentenced to live out the rest of their lives in a cage because of these Dogs of Artuche. Many rulers of foreign countries would ask permission from Lucifenia to borrow such spies in event of crisis and considering the disappearance of Meilis Belzenia, Sateriajis knew someone would begin snooping around the manor looking for her. As such, he had found another woman to have, the Lucifenian spy Neruneru Nerune, whom he had caught while she was in the midst of surveillance on his mansion. Like Teto and Meilis, she resisted him, but then found herself caught in the burning snare of desire.

Duke Venomania had lost his belief in God, gods or fate. If they did exist, why did they give him a face that so many loathed? Why did they take away his mother after he was born and give him a father who they knew would abuse him? Why did they force him to endure all that suffering and agony without gaining something out of it? More importantly, why did it take giving his soul to a devil in order to gain his heart's desire? As he was lost in his thought, he passed by the place where he made the contract and he met the young novice, Rindo Blume. She was almsgiving to the poor of the Asmodean slums and was curious to know why someone of his status was there. He had told he had once shared this slum with the others around them and she sympathized with him by telling him why she had joined the Church. She became a nun in the hopes of cleansing her and her brother of the sin of being in love with each other. She had chosen the path of chastity while Lenard had chosen the path of lust and admitted to the Duke that all he was doing was hurting her and doing so was causing her to hinder in her path of righteousness. Sateriajis knew that he was aiming too low when he decided that the apparent fourteen-year-old- even though she was actually two years older than she looked- should join his harem. However, he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to spit in the eye of the beholder who let him endure his pain. After telling her words of sympathy, he then whispered words of love to her, and then Rindo descended into the sin that held her brother prisoner.

Another girl that the philanderer had taken into his manor was a handmaiden by the name of Irona Necomure. In Duke Venomania's eyes she was lovelier than her overly-beautified mistress, especially with those shell pink strands cut into that unique hairstyle. He had found sneaking out of her lady's mansion during a party, to which he was invited, in hopes of seeing her prized possession, her white cat that had a red ribbon around its neck. After introducing himself and promising not to report her, Irona had confessed that she would steal time to see her "kitty" because her mistress was allergic to cats and would have the feline thrown out in the streets if she was discovered. He offered to give her a new life for her and her pet where they would have to hide in exchange for her love. She couldn't refuse and willingly became Sateriajis' "pretty kitty."

Sateriajis had a sense of foreboding that another "unexpected guest" would come snooping around once more. First the Empire hired the Lucifenian spy Neruneru. Now Marlon had sent the Satarian assassin, Rukona Naitora, to find the perpetrator and end him. The number of lives she had taken was high and her skill with a scythe was beyond that of the average human. Evillous didn't call her the dark eyed reaper for nothing. Unfortunately Rukona didn't expect that her assignment would have brought her to meet the most beautiful man she had ever met. As they fought, she found that her most loyal scythe was useless against the weapon that he wielded. In the midst of their duel, they had kissed and an unbearable heat spread throughout her body. Soon she forgot about her mission to kill the very man that she had bedded that night and eventually she forgot about everything but the unbearable want and need to please him.

_Day by Day plenty of women came to him from all over the world  
__One by one all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled  
Women got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too  
Soon we didn't even know what to do_

Next Chapter: The Downfall of the Duke  
There is always a price to pay for sin

P.S. Kudos points go to the one who can spot _The Inferno _reference from Dante Alighieri's _Divine Comedy_.

A/N: Okay people, I know I'm a wee bit off canon here, because from the list in the song transitions Venomania had taken a nine year old and a suspected horse. Well... my Venomania muse and I agreed that we didn't agree on the nine year old and the horse so I had to improvise. He and I agreed that it would be better if I used Irhoa Nekomura, and Ruko as his second to last victims. Anyway, I hope you all are liking this story, and please… review. ;)


	5. Chapter V: The Downfall of the Duke

A/N: (Phew!) It that last chapter was THE hardest chapter for me to write. Took me like three months to finally finish it. (OY!) So now, fangirls hold back the edges of your gowns cause ladies here's Kachees's POV. ^o^ And without further ado... (BTW I might write a comic about the Vocaloids' reactions to this FF.) Also note that I replaced Yufu Sekka's character with Shion Kaiko as Duke Venomania's last victim. And besides I thought it would make more sense to have Kaiko Shion as the Marlonian Queen because I didn't know that much Yufu Sekka and plot wise I thought it would be better that Kachees Crim not only lost his lover but his drinking buddy and his sister. (My Venomania muse wanted to get back at him for stabbing him in the vid, so... it was either agreed to his terms or... you get the idea.)

**Chapter V: The Downfall of the Duke**_  
"The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful,_"  
- Razzyness, "Madness of Duke Venomania"

Kachees Crim, the illegitimate younger brother of the Marlonian Queen, was of the most desperate situation.

Why was it that fate or whatever gods that ruled this world, decided to make him suffer? He had lost his childhood, he had lost his mother, he had lost his innocence -by his own choice- and now he has lost the love of his life and his best friend, what more was the world going to take from him?

Being an illegitimate prince, he was raised to be considered "expendable goods," his destiny was already planned out that he was to be married and never attain the throne. Throughout his childhood he was treated like dirt by the nobility and the people, all because of the fact his father, the King, wasn't married to his biological mother, a circumstance he had no control over. To Kachees the only thing he had was his sister, Kailees, who he had deeply loved and considered her to be the only joy in his life. He cared for her, he loved her and even more he wanted to protect her from the evils of this world. And even though happiness was a rarity in the life of a illegitimate prince, the only times he had such happiness was when he was with his sister and his biological mother, free from the prying eyes of a malicious court. He still remembered her kindness and the way she was always there for him like a mother should, unfortunately that bastard of a father, the Marlonian King, had sent her away to the outskirts of Marlon and he even had the audacity to forbid Kachees from ever writing to her.

Afterwards his life became a living hell when he was forced to live in the Court of the King and his stepmother the Queen when he turned sixteen.

Every one of the lords had given him side remarks about the fact he was a bastard and about how he wouldn't amount to anything. Whereas the ladies had attempted to catch his eye, not only because of his good looks but because of the fact to them, love was nothing more than a game to gain power. To add insult to injury the Queen would _encourage_those women to seek him out, because that woman would go out of her way to cause Kachees pain because he was the son she wanted, but didn't have, and because of her she kept Kailees, her own daughter from ever seeing him because she considered him to be a bad influence on her. -Though oftentimes Kailees would conduct clever schemes so she could see him in secret, but it wasn't enough.- He was utterly alone for those six years, his only company being his father who abused mentally, emotionally and bordered on physically abused him, the Queen who had psychologically tormented him and the lords and ladies of the court.

During those six years he became drowned in the need to rebel against these people who tormented him. As such he fell into the snare of lust by figuratively spitting in the eyes of the ladies who had wanted him but didn't have him because he went to the local brothels to take out his frustrations. Doing so led him further down the pit he was already trapped in, but he didn't care as long as he got to see the looks on their faces as he took his own form of vengeance against his tormentors. However all of that soon changed when Kikuna Juonro was introduced to the court.

After her arrival the King had taken her to be his new favorite, afterwards she began lording over the palace as if she were the Queen. And if he thought the Queen was bad, Kikuna was worse and she had oftentimes attempted to seduce Kachees to keep her position in power. However, as bad as she was, Kikuna let down the barrier that kept Kachees and Kailees apart. But that was so she could insult and torment the both of them at the same time, but Kachees could take what he could get just as long as he got to see his sister again. And it was because of Kikuna that he met Meilis Belzenia.

The Marlonian Prince was determined not to like the Belzenian Princess. It was Kikuna's idea that they should be wed because the Belzenian Empire was growing in power, so much so it rivaled Marlon's long-time enemy, Lucifenia. With the two of the married, Belzenia and Marlon would grow in strength against their rival, unfortunately it would also mean the loss of Marlon as an independent sovereignty, but the King couldn't care less about the independency of the country, all he cared about was so that he could live to see the day that Lucifenia would fall. Politics aside, Kachees thought that she would be just like the women of the Marlonian Court, manipulative, corrupt, and considering that Belzenians were renowned for their tempers, which aided their incredible military, she would have been a horrible wife. However, Kachees would eventually eat his words after he had met her.

Meilis was genuinely kind, though a little bossy, but very protective of the people that she loved. She knew what Kailees meant to him and oftentimes made arrangements to help Kachees see her without the eyes of the Court being upon them. After he had gotten to know Meilis better, he realized for the first time that she was his first true friend besides Kailees. She was one of the few people who had truly understood him and liked him for who he was, not for the title that he held and she too suffered pains from being under the puppet strings of the Belzenian Emperor, what it was like to be under the watchful eyes of a gossiping Court and the experienced false freedom of lust. Meilis was a sister to him as much as Kailees was a sister to him in blood.

Eventually a month after the engagement announcement, the Marlonian Queen had died and the King was bedridden with a mysterious ailment, but these two events weren't caused by natural means. Meilis had found out, thanks to her network of loyal spies, that Kikuna had poisoned both of them and only left the King alive so he would sign a document stating that she was to become Queen after his death. Both Meilis and Kachees had caught evidence of her treachery; afterwards she was caught, tried, found guilty and executed. However, after her death, the Marlonian King had also passed away from the shock that it was his mistress had killed his wife.

Eventually because of this, a great a scandal occurred amongst the Court over who was going to become the next Marlonian ruler. The Court had chosen Kailees to be successor because they wouldn't dare place an illegitimate child such as Kachees on the throne. Another reason for her rise to power was that the Court thought that since she was of the ripe young age of sixteen, she'd be the easier of the two heirs to manipulate. The Court didn't know how wrong they were because she kept Kachees at her side by announcing that he was to be her personal knight. Considering Kachees had been given the worst treatment by the Court, he could see through their lies and manipulations and oftentimes thwarted the Court's attempts to keep his sister under their control.

At the young age of sixteen, Kailees Marlon had become Queen and with Kachees by her side they had made reforms for their people and had the power of the Court abolished. The Marlonians adored their new Queen when she had proven herself to be not only a competent ruler but also had given the people more liberties and freedoms. The only questionable thing that she had done was accepting refugees from Lucifenia, the people's longtime rival. However, her reasoning was that even though the country was an enemy, that didn't mean that those who needed their help were too.

Despite this rise of fortune for both the newly titled Queen and prince, Kachees wanted something more, something that he couldn't name for the longest time, until he met Mikulia Greonio.

One time when Kachees was en route to Aceid, while passing through Torgay, the carriage driver nearly ran over a peasant girl trying to get her little sister out of the road. Only after Kachees ridiculed the man for not having taken caution for pedestrians, did he ascertain if the girls were alright. The girl was Mikulia, and instead of cursing at him like other peasants would have done, Mikulia had smiled at him gratefully and thanked him for saving them. Kachees was captivated by her smile, for when he was normally at court smiles in his direction were far from genuine and were often invoked desire or manipulation. Afterwards he bade his farewell and continued on his diplomatic mission. The next day, he decided to go back to Torgay in secret to find the girl who had entranced him. Thanks to God, fate or the inevitable, Kachees ran into Mikulia again- even though he was disguised she could recognize see the man who saved her. Afterwards Mikulia decided to give the young prince a tour of the pleasantries she found even in the dismal life of the lower classes as a means to thank him for what he had done for both her and her sister. She introduced him to local street performers that she befriended and when she joined in the performances Kachees thought he never heard such sweet music before now and fell enchanted with her songs. Eventually they dined on leek and spring onion soup, much to Mikulia's delight, and had apples for desert. Though Kachees was used to the richness of ice cream, he found that he liked the apples. That evening she showed him the loveliness of the night and had a wondrous view of the constellations and the moon from her home, despite it being in a slum. After being shown the simpler beauties of ordinary life and the miracle of living, Kachees had realized his heart's desire of living free. Not only did Mikulia give Kachees that gift, she gave him the ultimate treasure- her love and that very night the two shared their first kiss.

Mikulia was the only person who had given the true taste of love, unlike the false promise of lust. She had actually shown him the miracle of what life of freedom was like, and the true miracle of living a life that was worth living. Everyone looked with envious eyes at his position of power- albeit a limited position of power- as a prince, but they were stupidly ignorant of that life consisted of, it twisted life of living the web of politics, lies, manipulation and ridicule. In other words, a life where everyone looked at his title and not who he was. Mikulia wanted to know him as Kachees Crim, not as the Prince of Marlon. Not only had she given him that gift, she had also given him her love, a gift that he had never received, which he had accepted graciously. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell her about what kind of man he was before he had met her, nor could he tell her that he was already taken. He felt that if he had told her that he had numerous women before her, and that his best friend was his future wife, she would, no doubt, turn away from him. To his stupidity he had kept Mikulia on a need-to-know basis about these secrets, which resulted in Kachees hating himself for not having the trust to tell her.

For many months Kachees and Mikulia would find ways to meet in secret, oftentimes with the help of Meilis and her lover, the Asmodean Prince Kiyote-whom he had become good friends with, even though he didn't understand why Kachees hadn't slept with Mikulia yet. He would take her to places of that held the simplest beauties, such as gardens, walks through the capital city of Aceid in Elphegort, watching the sun set over the sea, and invite her to events such as carnivals and masquerade parties that people of her social status only dreamed of attending. During these "dates," as Mikulia liked to call them, he would take joy seeing her smile and hearing her laugh with his jokes and gentle teasing. Sometimes both Meilis and Kiyote would be present as well, as both of them took a liking to the young girl, and Meilis would oftentimes lend her dresses to wear for the "dates," considering Mikulia only had work clothes or rags.

Their last date before Mikulia vanished was within the gardens of the Asmodean embassy within Elphegort.

Afterwards Kachees had literally gone insane at her loss, he was lost in his feelings of sorrow, grief, guilt and self-hatred. He believed they had all the time in the world so he had time to tell her what she truly meant to him but now that she was gone he felt like he was never going to tell her the words he always wanted to say. He felt like he had deserved this pain and sorrow because of the fact he hadn't told her the truth about what kind of man that he was and about his engagement to Meilis. He should have told her, if he wasn't so stupid, he would have told her.

It took Meilis telling him to snap out of it and vulgarly state to get his head out of his ass. Mikulia wasn't dead and if he truly loved her he wouldn't be pining away at the fact she was simply missing, but go out and start looking for her. Afterwards both he and Meilis devised ways of finding the one who had taken her, and it was then Kachees vowed revenge against whoever had taken Mikulia. Taking his anger out on the task of finding his love, they managed to create a list of any and all possible suspects who could have taken her.

After Mikulia's disappearance, many other girls had vanished along with her. Many assumed that the perpetrator was a man, considering all the victims were female and oftentimes the disappearances took place in Asmodin. However, there was nothing connecting the disappearances besides those two factors, all the other women were on different scales of the social hierarchy, had different employments and all of them were of different nationalities. Whoever had taken them must not have had biased tastes or had taken them on a spur of the moment.

There were many different varieties suspects that could have caused the disappearances, some of which included the nobility of other nations, brothel pimps, slave traders or even worse serial killers.

The one suspect that hadn't left his mind the moment the investigation began was Duke Sateriajis Venomania the Asmodean ambassador.

He was one of the few nobles who were present during the soirée at the Asmodean Embassy in Elphegort when Mikulia disappeared. Not only that, no one had known much about him since the day he made his presentation in the Asmodean Court. All knew him for his miraculous good looks and his masculine beauty and his irresistible charm, which worked well in diplomacy. If it weren't for him, Asmodin wouldn't be the prosperous state it was to this day. However, one of the strangest things about him was that during Court events or aristocratic gatherings, accompanying him were at least two or three ladies in masks and a strange maid. The girls never took them off and each of them wore matching outfits of mauve and every one of them had a characteristic rose upon their necks and the entourage changed almost every time he appeared in public. Despite this, no one would ask why these ladies would do this particular habit nor would no one ask who they were. Some would say that the girls were his personal courtesans of the various royal courts throughout the realms of Evillous.

Because of this, Kachees and Meilis had managed to disguise themselves as partygoers for the Duke's All Hallows Eve masquerade. During the party they had sneaked around the manor house looking for evidence that the missing women were being held there. The only thing that they had found was a coincidental fact that the masked songstress resembled Mikulia and the songs that she had sang would be ones that she would only reserve for Kachees during their meetings. Even though the prince thought that alone was enough to convict the man, however in the eyes of a court, a mere coincidence wasn't enough for conviction.

Afterwards he and Meilis had worked overtime attempting to remove other suspects off the list, who had incriminating evidence that they could have been the abductor, before they could attempt to find evidence against Duke Venomania.

Unfortunately, when Meilis had vanished after her arrival to Luxur, Kachees went apart at the seams. She was one of the few who had understood what the search for Mikulia meant to him and with her gone, he got a heart sinking feeling that he may never see Mikulia again without Meilis' help. With Meilis he felt that he could find the one who had taken her because he considered her his "partner in crime," and with her gone both Marlon and Asmodin would soon be going to war with the Belzenian Empire because the Emperor Alessandro believed that both nations had her killed. How in the world was Kachees going to find Mikulia without Meilis, and prevent an inevitable world war?

Kachees had attempted to finish were Meilis left off and attempt to search for the convict, however, not only did the search result in no leads, many other women had disappeared along with Meilis. Added to the list of the missing persons list were a Belzenian-Lucifenian widow, an Lucifenian immigrant from Leviantha, a Lucifenian spy whom the Emperor had sent to Asmodin to find Meilis, a nun, a Levianthian handmaiden and his own personal spy and assassin Rukona Naitora, who never failed. Who would be the next to vanish if the perpetrator made his choice of victims on the spur of the moment?

Kailees had noticed the state of mind her brother was in, there was nothing that Kachees could hide from her, and said that she was going to aid him in his search for Mikulia. She reasoned that if the Asmodean royals wouldn't listen to a princess then, by the gods they _will_listen to the demands of a Queen.

Kachees was against this the moment she came up with it. Meilis had vanished after doing such a thing, no doubt she would vanish along with her. However, Kailees had stated that he would be beside her, who would dare attempt to take her if he was there protecting her? Kachees had an incredible doubt about that, if he had lost both Mikulia and Meilis, how in the world could he ascertain that Kailees wasn't going to disappear under his watch.

After their arrival in Luxur, the Marlonian Prince and Queen were welcomed by none other than Prince Kiyote Asmodae and Duke Sateriajis Venomania along with three masked escorts. One of them had closely-cut chestnut hair and garnet eyes which reminded Kachees of Meilis, the other had resembled Mikulia with her teal orbs and turquoise tresses, the last escort had rose pink strands that fell to her waist and deep azure pools for eyes whom Kachees had seen Sateriajis' arm more than once and the mysterious maid. Kachees had forced himself to smile as the Duke shook his hand in introduction and held himself back as he introduced himself to his sister, whilst giving her a seductive smile.

Eventually after having a servant show them to their rooms for the evening -as their meeting with the monarchy was to occur tomorrow- Kiyote had taken Kachees to the side. Kiyote had expressed his need to have Meilis back and the fact he had borne the same speculation that the one who had taken them was in their very midst. Kachees felt the same way and expressed that Kailees may be his next victim if she wasn't properly watched. Kiyote promised him that his best guards would be at her doors and no one was to enter without his direct permission. The promise had made Kachees feel a little better but he couldn't shake the fact that he felt that Kailees wasn't going to be in her room the next morning.

* * *

This was getting out of hand, but who was he to go against his desires? First he had taken the third Belzenian princess—which resulted in a spy _and_ an assassin to visit him—how was he possibly going keep himself from getting caught once he had taken Kailees Marlon, the _Queen_of Marlon.

He knew why she had come to Asmodin, for the exact same reason why Meilis had come in the first place but with her own motivations. Having known the Queen during his short time as a noble of the Court, he knew that one of her reasons for coming to Asmodin. She was there for the political means of letting Belzenia know that Marlon was seeking out their missing princess and hopefully not bear the brunt of the impending war between them and Belzenia. Of course there was the personal reason of returning her brother's fiancée to him, -though Sateriajis knew that she was attempting to return his peasant girl to him.

He had seen her with her bastard brother, Kachees, as they came to the royal palace along with his partner in diplomacy, Prince Kiyote. When he had seen that icy spirit within the depths of those sapphire orbs, he could not deny the rush of lust that ran though him, and not only that those dark navy blue tresses were just so exquisite against her porcelain white skin. It was then he had thought she would make a wonderful addition to his harem. However the thought came to him that it would be too cruel to Kachees, he had already taken the prince's lover and his fiancée what would Kachees do if he had taken his sister too?

However, that night he had made up his mind, he was going to have the Queen no matter the cost.

He had used Lukana, Mikulia and Meilis to distract the guards while he paid a visit to the Queen's chambers. To say that she was surprised to see him was an understatement since he had come in after she had finished her bath. He couldn't deny the lust that went though him at the sight of her dampened sapphire blue locks of hair and the shock in her lapis lazuli eyes and her nightgown concealing her exquisite curves from his ravenous eyes.

Sateriajis had spoken soft words of love to her in an attempt to convince her to elope with him. What had also helped was the fact that he had known her greatest weakness: her need to be free from the forced existence of being royalty and escape from court protocol. Whether the spell he had cast was more efficient on younger women or that the had played on her greatest wish so well, she had consented to leave with him that evening, sneaking out of the Asmodin palace with the help of Iriina like thieves in the night.

Like Meilis she had resisted him when she had found out that he was the reason why her brother's mental state began to deteriorate after having seen Meilis and Mikulia. However, she soon began not to care about her brother's psychological standing, all she felt was the insatiable desire to have the man who had taken her for the hell that she was living.

_"Take me by the hand  
Let us dance the night astray..."_

Next Chapter: The End of the Madness  
Soon this sweet, pleasurable dream shall meet its end


End file.
